Pantheons of Angolia
In the Country of Angolia, the people that the Gods have no physical form as they have no need for one. They exist as the planet's lifeforce, giving its people guidence in subtle ways. There are twelve Gods in total, each has their own agent, an animal that serves as their eyes, ears and offers guidence to Mortal Subjects of the Gods. The Gods vary in power, personality and purpose and different Gods have different control of different things. Some are capable of controlling the weather and others are able to control the seasons themselves, an ancient fable says that a pact was declared early on, so that each God would have three months of the year to themselves. This also ensured a twelve month calendar, with three Gods for each season. Everybody connects to at least one God, the idea is that they can protect their followers, after death, by guiding them through the void to the aterlife. Those who don't have a God to guide them will find their souls devoured by the many demons that inhabit the void. Summer Gods Hentious Hentious is the God of farming and other forms of manual labour. Famers often prey to him to ensure a fruitful bounty during harvest time and for protection from wild animals and bandits. Hentious's agents are black horses and shire horses and are therefore highly treasured in agricultural regions. Iris Iris is the Goddess of beauty, Grace, Elegance and is said to control the months of summer. She is supposedly quite tempremental and will punish her subjects if offended with poor weather. She is mostly reveared by farmers as well as those who value beauty, such as artists and fashion pioneres. Her eyes and ears are within butterflies, which are only active when she has control over the weather. Jersia Jersia is the Goddess of Maternity, Love and loyalty. She manifests herself inside Swans, who are her eyes and ears across Angolia. Jersia is supposedly stronger than Iris but has little to no interest in control and instead chooses to advise and discipline her like a scholding mother. A lot of Pregnant Mothers look to Jersia to ensure a safe pregnancy and according to old Folklore, slaying a pregnant woman or an infant child is a crime to Jersia, anyone who commits this abomination will suffer her curse. Children who die during childbirth or during infancy are protected by her in the void. Autumn Gods Regaul Regaul is the God of decay and death, though this might make him seem like a negative deity, he actually serves as a guardian for departed souls. His own messengers are Deer, who's antlers manage to decay and fall off but grow stronger the year after. Regaul is considered the same way, everything must die, so something stronger can come from it. Nothing is allowed to be eternal, making yourself immortal is an afront to Regaul, though he isn't against prolonging life through the use of medicine or through saving the life of another as their time will come eventually. Those who defy Regaul may just find themselves alone, when their time does come, so that they can be preyed upon by the many demons of the void. Zackaria Zackaria is the Goddes of the Hunt and also stands for Justice. Zackaria manifests herselves in wolves, who may offer companionship to those she deems worthy enough to uphold her values. Zackaria is a feared God as she is brutal and swift and almost unfeeling as she dispatches justice but as she sees it, criminals are even more cruel than she could ever be. Zackaria is against all forms of injustice, against animals or humans, anyone who crosses her will face her ire and likely meet an unfortunate end. She especially despises false justice and will send those who frame others for a crime to hell. Kince Kince is the God of deception, cunning and mischief. He is looked up to by thieves, spies and scoundrels as a protector. Kince, being the youngest of the Gods is considered the most childish and the most tempremental. Kince likes to aid thieves for a time but once they stop amusing him, he has them turned in to the local authorities as a punchline. A true follower of Kince knows that they're constantly being played, only those capable of outwitting him are favoured by him and the rest are left to the void. His favoured agent is the fox. Winter Gods Pikt Pikt is the God of the traveller, taking his form as a salmon primarily but a number of other river fish. He protects travellers by providing them food, shelter and good weather, during the darkest and coldest of days. Pikt despises anyone who murders couriers, traiders or caravaners as these are seen as unforgiveable acts. Pikt is a Winter God as he knows that travel is hardest during that time of year, due to the harsh conditions on the roads. Danse Danse is the God of Warfare and is often looked upon favourably by Knights and Soldiers. Though he has no love or interest in Mortal affairs, he does overlook every war and protects soldiers from both sides, though he has no interest in aiding either side. The only sin that can be committed against Danse is to kill a fleeing soldier. Danse embodies himself in white warhorses, he is a winter god, due to the fact that war and winter have many similarities in his eyes and he'd like the world to be as bleak as it is full of conflict. Gandra Gandra is the God of the elements, leadership and the sky he is seen as the greatest of all the Gods, who controls the winter. He is generally worshipped by Kings and Barons as a Guide when making tough decisions. Gandra despises poor leaders, who sell their followers out, no reason is good enough to betray those who trust you. He manifests himself in Dragons, though no one has seen one since long before the Flash, it is said that he pulled them from Angolia, due to their destructive nature, though some believe his disapointment in their leaders and kings caused their extinction. Spring Gods Polse Polse is the Goddess of the sea, she is looked up to by sailors of all kinds as she protects those on any seaward voyage. She manifests herself in seahorses as well as various other sea creatures and she despises pirates. Tyrasus Tyrasus is considered to be Polse's male counterpart, he protects those who go to war at sea, though only if he deems them worthy, through the use of great tactics and cunning. He is said to reside in all predatory sea creatures and is considered to be less popular then Polse. Hail Hail is the Silver Eagle, a God for those who rely heavily on their eyes, such as archers and astronomers. She is also looked to by spies and some freelance assassins, due to her love of those with a high perception. Category:Lore Category:Pantheons Category:Religions